1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rope light structure, more especially, a structure capable of saving the consumption of polyvinyl chloride (PVC hereafter) raw material, increasing useful life of the light bulbs, augmenting the intensity of the light to create multiple variations of refracting light and the flexibility of the entire mold to make the present invention in use safe and convenient thereby to achieve the effectiveness of more economic practicability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a conventional rope light structure, as shown in FIG. 1, has the positive and a negative pole terminals of several sets of light bulbs (1) connected in parallel with two core wires (2) on two sides, then the core wires (2) on two sides are covered by an inner PVC layer (3), the said several sets of light bulbs (1) are tightly attached and disposed at the hollow area of the inner PVC layer (3), the outside of the said inner PVC layer (3) is further covered by an outer PVC layer (4) to be sealed into one unit; when using the rope light, a plug connected to one end of the core wires (2) is plugged into the power source for lightening up several sets of light bulbs (1) inside the light rope for the purpose of decorative or guiding illumination and others.
Based on the foregoing section, although the conventional rope light structure can fulfill the effectiveness of decorative or guiding illumination and others, it still has the following shortcomings:
1. Since several light bulbs are tightly attached and disposed inside the inner PVC layer, that will cause the insufficient heat dissipation of the light bulbs, after a long time of using, the PVC might melt and decompose to cause the short-circuit of the light bulbs and danger.
2. The insufficient heat dissipation of the light bulbs might cause overheat and interrupt the tungsten filaments of the light bulbs, thereby reduce useful life of the light bulbs.
3. Since the inner and the outer PVC layers are sealed unitarily, that will make the transparent bottom not preferable; the threads are disposed for improving flexibility, however, under the influence of the thickness of PVC, it is hard to bend when the bending angle is less than 90 degree and that will effect the disposal of the entire mode.
Therefore, in view of the mentioned shortcomings and inconvenience of the conventional rope light structure, the inventor of the present invention, based on the spirit of searching for innovation and the best, utilized the professional perspective and knowledge, researched a rope light structure being more practical with wider application range and complying with the industrially utilizable value.
The present invention mainly comprises of several arcuations disposed on an inner edge of a hollow area of an inner PVC layer to form heat sink space provided for dissipating the heat of the light bulbs, several arcuations are disposed between an inner and an outer PVC layers for augmenting the brightness of the light bulbs to create multiple variations of refracting light.
The primary objective of the present invention is to utilize several arcuate designs on the inner edge at the hollow area of the inner PVC layer to provide easy heat dissipation for the light bulbs and enable easy moving, not to cause the connected guide wire to break easily but to increase useful life of the light bulbs.
Another objective of the present invention is to utilize several arcuate designs between the inner and the outer PVC layers to make the transparent bottom of the inner and outer PVC layer more preferable to enable the brightness of the light bulbs to create multiple variations of the refracting light to penetrate through the inner and the outer PVC for brighter illumination.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to utilize several arcuate designs on the inner edge at the hollow area of the inner PVC layer as well as between the inner and the outer PVC layers to make the PVC flexible thereby to facilitate the disposal of the entire mode and to save the consumption of PVC raw material.
To enable a further understanding of the objectives, the features and the functions of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of a preferred embodiment.